1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an image reading unit for reading optically an image on an original document and an image forming unit for forming an image on a predetermined recording medium based on image information read with the image reading unit, and to a mounting member for the image forming apparatus for mounting thereon the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An image forming apparatus generally feeds a paper from a paper cassette for storing the paper defined as a recording medium through a feeding roller and conveys the paper to an image forming unit through a conveyance roller. Where forming the images on the paper using the image forming unit, the image forming apparatus conveys the paper to a fusing unit to fuse the images, thereby delivering the paper to an exterior of the apparatus.
With the image forming apparatus of this type, in the event of a trouble that the delivered paper is jammed while fed to be delivered to the exterior, a top cover forming one part of an exterior appearance is made open to remove the jammed paper. Furthermore, the top cover of the image forming apparatus is made open to be subject to maintenance operation.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus for realizing a photocopying function has also been proposed upon combination of a function of forming the images on the recording medium and a function of reading optically the images on an original document. This image forming apparatus such as described in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-45,906, is formed with units divided into a unit for forming the images and a unit for reading the image on the original document.
More specifically, the above mentioned Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-45,906 discloses the image forming apparatus having an original document reading unit for reading image information on the original document stacked on an original document tray and an image forming unit for forming the images on a transferred member based on the image information read with the original document reading unit. Particularly in this image forming apparatus, the image reading unit is disposed above the image forming unit whereas a part or all parts above the image forming unit are movable in an openable manner. In a case of making a maintenance operation to this image forming apparatus, a mounting member mounting the original document reading unit is pivotally rotated at ninety degrees to open a part or all parts above the image forming apparatus, thereby opening a top cover to make the above operation.
The image forming apparatus described in the above mentioned Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-45,906, however, raises a problem that a location at which the image forming apparatus is installed is limited while an area of the installation location cannot be reduced because the above location needs to have an extra space for at least a floor area of the mounting member to allow the mounting member pivotally movable at ninety degrees to be pivotally movable without contact with peripheral obstacles.
This invention has been invented in consideration of the above background, and it is an object of the invention to provide an image forming apparatus capable of improving installation location's flexibility and reducing the area needed for the installation location and to provide a mounting member for an image forming apparatus mounting thereon the image forming apparatus.